


Take My Heart, You Are The Key

by Guardian_Rose



Series: A String Of Moments Makes A Life [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, If you wanna read it that way, M/M, Or no relationship!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: They owe it to them to sort this out. So he asks what’s happening and he stays standing and, with his heart in his throat, he threatens Crowley in the only way he knows how to follow through on.They only way that stands a chance of working.There. Kneeling before him. Words desperate and eyes bare and soul in despair and somewhere in that chest that never quite caught the knack of moving like a human is Aziraphale’s heart.Somewhere, nestled deep and safe, in Aziraphale’s own chest is Crowley’s heart and that is why he can’t give up.





	Take My Heart, You Are The Key

It’s been a while since Aziraphale has seen Crowley in pain. 

 

Actual, searing pain. 

 

Why is why, he tells himself, he doesn’t do more than ask what’s happening when Crowley presses himself into the concrete in a futile attempt to alleviate his agony. 

 

That isn’t to say his heart doesn’t go out to his demon. Because it does. Seeing Crowley without his swagger and composed bitterness is startling in the worst way.

 

His heat leaps in his newly reformed chest; it strains to go to Crowley and to comfort. 

 

But it’s his head that wins out over his heart. 

 

There are so many humans they have to protect. They owe it to them to sort this out. So he asks what’s happening and he stays standing and, with his heart in his throat, he threatens Crowley in the only way he knows how to follow through on.

 

They only way that stands a chance of working. 

 

He knows it will work because he knows how he'd answer if Crowley threatened him in the same way. It’s easy, in that sense.

 

There. Kneeling before him. Words desperate and eyes bare and soul in despair and somewhere in that chest that never quite caught the knack of moving like a human is Aziraphale’s heart. 

 

Somewhere, nestled deep and safe, in Aziraphale’s own chest is Crowley’s heart and  _ that _ is why he can’t give up.

 

Can never stop fighting. 

 

Engraved in his bones, along his ribs like a shielding sigil, is the knowledge that if Aziraphale dies, Crowley goes too.

 

That is unacceptable.

 

And Crowley does it. Unerringly smart, flash bastard that he is, he knows just what to say to the kid. To the  _ antichrist _ . Whilst Aziraphale bumbles along as best he can with grandiose statements that somehow help.

 

The apocalypse is averted. 

 

And life goes on.

 

Just, with a new name to bring a smile to his face.

 

“Thank you,” he says, “my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was quite an experimental thing, I might draft it up into a short story at some point. Twist it round to fit some of my OCs. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
